In the operation of high compression internal combustion engines, various problems have existed in the past involving liner distortion and stress buildup within the block. These problems occur because of liner protrusion and the tightening force, which must be applied to the capscrews, securing the cylinder head to the block, in order to withstand the high combustion pressures generated within the liners.
Attempts have heretofore been made to minimize these problems by costly redesigning of various engine components and/or by the utilization of special, complex and costly gaskets. Servicing of such prior engines frequently would require an inordinate amount of time and effort, and the talents of a skilled mechanic.